Swimsuits & Speedos
by MistyHomestead
Summary: Bella has been on the Forks Highschool swim team for 2 years straight. She's been swimming all her life, shes the captain of the swim team and everyone knows she's the best. That all changes when Edward Cullen joins the swim team. Bella likes his speedo and Edward likes her butt in her swimsuit. Slight OOC, Alternative Universe, and slight possessive Edward.
1. Blue Jeans

**Swimsuits & Speedos**

Summary: Bella has been on the Forks Highschool swim team for 2 years straight. She's been swimming all her life, shes the captain of the swim team and everyone knows she's the best. That all changes when Edward Cullen joins the swim team. Bella likes his speedo and Edward likes her butt in her swimsuit. Slight OOC, Alternative Universe, and slight possessive Edward.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

WARNING: This is rated M for strong language, teen slang, and future lemons! You have been warned.

This is all Bella's POV.

Not beta'd so sorry for the bad english.

Chapter 1: Blue Jeans

"Blue jeans, white shirt, walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn." ~Lana Del Rey.

Ugh school is such a drag, I hate Algebra 2 just as much as I hate Ms. Reeds droning voice that goes on and on and on... You get it.

Anyways, I have other things to worry about. Like the fact that pre-season for the swim team at Forks Highschool starts next week and since Coach Clapp is a lazy bum shes making me come up with pre-season workouts. Insert internal groan.

And thats the bell! Finally!

"Ms. Swan!" Shit! What does this lady want now? She's held me back almost everyday of this week for something petty making me late for lunch. Which makes me grumpy because I like food, and I'm going to start loving food more often because every swimmer knows food is your bestfriend when you start swim season.

"Yes, Ms. Reed?" I ask slightly annoyed and sickly sweet. God I just want some greasy cafeteria pizza!

"How was the lesson today?" She asked with a condescending tone.

"Uh ok?" It came out more as a question. Why is she asking me this? I just want some damn food, can't she be a normal teacher and just let me go.

"Oh really? What did you learn today?" Now she's raised a bitch brow in my direction her eyes slightly narrow. Dude her eyebrows are not even the least bit normal. Whose eyebrows are that arched and dark? Well now I know what that term 'eyebrows on fleek' mean because her's are definitely not on 'fleek.'

"Uh..." I sighed. "I... Ms. Reed, I'm really hungry, so uh I can't really remember." I said defeated and frustrated that shes keeping me from pizza. I mean there won't be any more by the time I get there just the nasty burnt ones that no one picks. 'Yuck.'

"Exactly, heres tonights homework, next time pay attention in my class or I'll be reporting your behavior to Ms. Clapp." She dismissed. I only shrugged and left.

Jeeze, she's the only one that threatens to go to my coach about every little thing. I huffed and as I power walked to the cafeteria.

"Whoa there Swan someones hungry." Ugh speak of the devil.

"Cullen, leave me alone I'm not in the mood." I grumbled. Before I could open the doors to the lunch room his pale hand stuck out and opened the door for me. His height towering over me as he looked down at me with his emerald eyes. No ones eyes is that green its just not human.

"Oh come on Swan, you're always in the mood," he smirked. God I fucking hate him.

"Move so I can get me some pizza, you and Ms. Reed can shove it for all I care." I huffed pushing his strong chest away from me so I can walk past him.

I strode to the lunch line hoping that luck was on my side and one good pizza was left for me.

"Whoa someones panties are wedged up their ass, is that how you're suppose to be treating your co-captain." He said right behind me, his breath hot on my neck causing my breath to hitch.

He chuckled hearing my breath hitch, "I can't wait to see you in your swim suit. Its been a long time. A long time since I seen that tight ass," I gasped at his words and flushed in embarrassment.

I turned around ready to tell him off. "Lets get this straight Cullen. Your the co-captain, so don't forget your place. Second, keep your dirty words away from me. Especially when it concerns my ass!" I huffed throwing a five dollar bill at a frazzled looking Ms. Berchess and leaving the lunch line straight to my table with my friends.

"Swan!" He shouted and I turned in answer almost everyone in the lunch room were looking at us.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth just wanting to eat my damn pizza.

"Nice jeans." He said looking at my butt with a crooked smile. His emerald eyes turning jade with lust as his eyes trailed back up to meet my eyes. I blushed and turned heading straight to my table. Now every pair of eyes were on me.

I just wanted some damn pizza!

She just wanted some pizza...

Review?


	2. GirlsGirlsBoys

**Swimsuits & Speedos**

Summary: Bella has been on the Forks Highschool swim team for 2 years straight. She's been swimming all her life, shes the captain of the swim team and everyone knows she's the best. That all changes when Edward Cullen joins the swim team. Bella likes his speedo and Edward likes her butt in her swimsuit. Slight OOC, Alternative Universe, and slight possessive Edward.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

WARNING: This is rated M for strong language, teen slang, and future lemons! You have been warned.

This is all Bella's POV.

Not beta'd so sorry for the bad english.

Chapter 2: Girls/Girls/Boys

"Girls, love girls and boys." ~Panic! At the Disco.

I seriously needed this girls day out with the hellish week I had. With Ms. Reed up my ass and thinking of a one hour workout for five days a week has exhausted me. So far all I could think of was two days a week in the weight room and a five minute warm up lap.

And with Edwards constant teasing I can't think without squirming with a flustered face.

My cell started ringing, I picked up my iphone.

"Yellow," I answered.

"Purple." Alice deadpanned.

"Pink." I responded.

"Red." She sighed, probably looking at her nails.

"Skittles," I replied.

"Taste the rainbow bitch." She huffed. We both laughed at our antics.

"Hey Ali, you and Ange ready?" I asked grabbing my purse and keys.

"Yeah, Ange is already here we're just waiting for you." She said.

"Ok I'm on my way, bye pixie stick." I said.

"Bye, belly." She said hanging up.

I knew Alice all my life her mom and my mom were bestfriends and the same for me and Ali. She was a short little thing with big blue eyes and skinny body with little muscles on her arms and boy cut black hair styled like Miley Cyrus. She's a cheerleader. Ange moved here two years ago from San Diego. She has grey eyes, long black wavy hair, and great tan skin. She's almost taller than me and is also a swimmer like me but she does breast stroke where as I do all the strokes.

I jumped in my Camaro and turned the radio on as I drove to Alice's place. Her parents are rich and live on the outskirts of town. Her father is a surgeon for Port Angeles' hospital and her mom is a famous interior designer; she helped design Rihanna's beach house.

I arrived an hour later honking the horn. Gladly Alice's brother Edward wasn't there.

Ali and Ange trickled out her house with their purses and and Ali's phone glued to her face. I rolled my eyes she's probably texting her new crush of the week, Jasper.

They both came in, "hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey Bella." Ange said with a smile.

"So mom gave me her premium members card for Mini's Spa Day in Port Angeles along with a coupon to bring two friends for free. So free mud baths and being treated like Queens for a day ladies!" Ali said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Ali you don't know how much that makes me feel better, I've had a hellish week." I sighed in relief.

"Yeah Alice thanks so much this is a real treat!" Ange said happily showing her gratitude to Alice.

"No problem guys," she said waving her hand dismissively like its an everyday thing. Which it sorta is for the Cullens. Not to mention Mini's is a very expensive spa. Costs like a thousand per person so for Esme to let us use her card is really sweet of her.

-S&S-

We got there in over a hour. We were each sent to different rooms with a a satin robe and fluffy slippers. I quickly dressed and waited for my masseuse.

Thirty minutes later I joined the girls in the jacuzzi, because mud baths are just freakin' nasty.

"So tell us Bella how are you and my brother?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, I saw what happened on Friday at lunch." Ange countered.

"Everybody saw Ange!" Ali squealed with a hearty chuckle. I rolled my eyes, if I keep it up my eyes will get stuck.

"Nothing, your brothers an ass Ali. Not to mention he's gonna be a pain in my ass when swim season starts," I huffed just knowing that Cullen is just going to be a pain in my ass.

"Oh mi jesus!" Ange shouted in spanish. "Remember when he made you slip off the block and smack dab in the pool at the meet against La Push High?!" She chortled at my expanse.

I remember that day. I was getting ready to do an IM and Cullen comment on how my ass looked when I got ready for my starter. Which made me turn around in a haste to tell him off only causing me to slip off the block landing in the pool face first.

"Yeah Ange I don't think I've forgotten." I grumbled at her.

"Jeeze, I knew my brother got under your skin but really Bella... Off the block!" Ali giggled along with Ange. I narrowed my eyes at them both.

"You should've heard what he said!" I said in my defense.

"Oh yeah! What he say again..." Ange said laughing and thinking of what he said.

"He said that he should make my ass his snapchat story." I said rubbing my hand down my face in embarrassment.

"Ugh Jake saw every thing!" I groaned humiliation.

"Oh poor Bella..." Ali fake pouted.

"Whatever you guys!" I have the hugest crush on Jacob Black. He's a quaterback for La Push football team and when swim season starts the leader for fly stroke in boys 100 yard relay. His body is filled with muscles and bronze skin along with tats on both sleeves of his arms. And I'm not talking about your pansy colored tats but black tats the manly kind ones with meanings.

But he's a senior and I'm just a plain junior with an irregular swelled backside for a slim white girl. He'll never see me like that, especially with all the cute girls that go to his school.

-S&S-

"Bye guys," I said to them as they exited my car. Ali came around to my window and I rolled it down.

"You sure you don't want to spend the night with me and Ange at my place?" Ali asked with a little pout.

"Yeah Chica its gonna be fun!" I laughed at Ange.

"Is Edward there?" I questioned.

"Of course he lives here, Bella." Ali huffed knowing if Edwards there I don't want to be there.

"Then either Jess or Lauren is there and I'd really liked to sleep peacefully without hearing your brother's voice and Lauren's nasally voice going at it." I said in disgust.

"Whatever you say Bella." She sighed, its been awhile since I came over and I knows she misses our girly time but she also knows how much I hate her brother. I hate that this is putting a strain on our relationship.

"Maybe next time pixie-stick?" I told her hopefully.

"Sure Bella." She said frowning.

"Hey, love you hun, I'll stop by tomorrow with some starbucks?"

"Ok! I love you to belly!" And just like that Alice is back to her chipper self. I smiled rolling up my window and heading home.

Updates will be random.

Pixie stick? Belly? Chica?

Review?


End file.
